1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Volumes of electronic products have gradually been reduced, while still being required to process high capacity data. Thus, the integration of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products needs to be increased. As a method in which the integration of semiconductor memory devices may be increased, a memory device having a vertical transistor structure, rather than an existing planar transistor structure, has been proposed.